A Moment to Remember
by Catalina.178
Summary: Noah Carter is a 18 year old rebellious teenager who has Cyncial and jaded views that all changes when he is forced to interact with Ronnie Stallone a shy book smart 18 year old, what happens when they began to fall in love Noah has to deal with losing his popularity with the it crowd and Ronnie must deal with her strict father and a secret she's been hiding with everyone.


In a small town in Colorado Noah Camron, is a rebellious 18 year old teenager he lives in a small town in Colorado he lives with his mother, he does not talk to his estranged father as he lives in New york and left his mom which causes Noah to be angry at his father, in 2001 Noah and his friends Melinda, Hilary, Dean and Eric decide to play a prank on a boy name Craig sameron, they tell him if he jumps he will be in the popular group, the prank goes awfully wrong and craig gets hurt, Noah Camron is the last to leave and gets the blame for it, as a punishment he must do community service, tutor misfortunate kids on the weekends and join the drama club, there he is forced to Interact with Ronnie Stallone, a shy sweet book smart senior student who is the same age as Noah who would rather donate money then have a lot of friends, she is adored by the teachers she tries as best as she can to take care of her father who is the priest of the church, her father is very strict but also a very carrying man who loves his daughter, she teaches the students about astronomy as Ronnie as a huge astronomer believe, Dean makes a remake saying why cant she buy her a new sweater as she wears the same sweater everyday, she remarks to him his to busy looking for that brain of his, Eric who does more making fun of then being a best friend laughs they try to convince Noah to leave but he tells them he cant leave this time, Noah's mom Hannah wakes up Noah, he replies Saturday no school, Noah's mom replies remember tutoring, tutoring does not go well as the younger student walks off and says this is bullshit noah replies that makes two of his who thinks this. Ronnie decides to seat next to him in the bus and welcome him she tells him and can be quite difficult at first to tutor but it will get better then asks Noah if he will visit him in the hospital, he replies is this your way of small talk or something Ronnie in her good nature way says I'm just welcoming you, he replies I know we forced him to jump that's why I'm here. Ronnie says that he didn't force him to jump it's a word called peer pressure. Noah replies where did you hear that from that book she carries which is the bible. Ronnie replies please don't pretend like you know me. Noah Replies but I do I have known you since the 3rd grade you like to walk with your feet you don't exactly seat in the reject table, but its not the popular table, you have the exact same sweater. Ronnie tells him that's accurate and that it is nothing she has not heard before Noah replies you don't care what people think she replies no and sits back to where she was sitting before. In Drama They give Noah the lead male role he does not want to try, as he did not plan on being in the drama club after drama club Eric forgets to pick him up, Ronnie tells Noah would it kill him to try, Noah replies yes and I'm way to young to die, after Noah asks Ronnie if she's feeling religious today and asks her for a ride, they have a fight over the radio, Ronnie kept replying 48, 48 Noah asks ok what is 48, Ronnie tells him 48 is befriend someone I don't like a wish to do list, Noah replies like get a new personality, she replies her ambition is to be in two places at once, make a medical cure or discovery. After he wants to get serious he asks Ronnie to please help him she says yes on one condition he does not fall in love with her, Noah took it as a joke and says that's not a problem. Ronnie's strict father Priest Stewart is not happy Noah Camron is coming to their house he says he is no trouble and acts sinful, Ronnie replies dad you teach people to forgive, what about forgiveness I thought we talked about how I was going to spend the rest of time in my life the way I want. While driving late at night Noah happens to see Ronnie walking alone he asks why is she alone, she replies to come and see, it was a telescope ronnie had made when she was 10, Ronnie believed up in the stars was heaven where he mother was living, and how she wants to see the comet as no one knows when it comes, Noah replied I get it your into these stuff. Ronnie tells him I have beliefs and faith in everything but don't you, Noah replied nah to much bad shit happening in the world, Ronnie tells him without suffering there would be no ampathy, Noah replied back saying yeah well tell that to those who suffer. Noah still was coldy around Ronnie when his friends were around, while looking at the yearbook he noticed her ambition to have a miracle he wondered what she Ment. While in the school play Ronnie astounds everyone with her beauty and voice, Noah begins to do the unthinkable and stars to fall for Ronnie, and wonders who is he really trying to impress, he tries to get closer to Ronnie at first she rejects him but Melinda, Noah's jealous ex-girlfriend comes up with an idea and all the groups help they embrasses Ronnie in front of everyone, Noah takes Ronnie's side and they began a relationship, noah thought to himself he had never been so happy in his life he realised he was not any happy then he was before but was in fact in love he was heads over heels for Ronnie, Ronnie and Noah go on their first date after getting permission from Ronnie's father, Ronnie tells him she cant believe he asked her father, they have dinner, Ronnie asks Noah to dance he tells him he is sorry but he can not dance they end of dancing anyway, Ronnie does not mind as he is making an effort she wills still not tell him what's number 1 on her list, he tells her number 1 is getting out of this time, Ronnie replied I think finding yourself and want are the choices you want to do in your life is the most important thing you want to in your life, he never thought it about life that he lived a life he had never imaged Possible because of Ronnie she never thought of him as a bad person she always had faith he was good and not what everyone said, he found himself loving her even more for that, they spent most of their time with each other they were both so in love, Ronnie and Noah had their first kiss after he told her he loved her, They did everything for each other. Ronnie's father calls her behaviour sinful she replies she's not a child he replies your acting weird, ronnie says like what I'm in love father I love him, Stewart replies then be nice to him and tell him the truth before things get worse. Noah talks about college with Ronnie and are both upset to run into Noah's old friends Ronnie tells him she is not going to college, and finally reveals she has cancer, Terminal Leukemia at first Noah is upset and asks why didn't she tell him she replies she did not want have pity and everyone around her being weird. He replies sadly including me! Ronnie cries especially you, my doctor told me to live the life the way I want as I don't know when I will live or die, and that she was finally accepting that and then Noah came and she fell for him and all that changed, she says she's sorry and runs away. Noah takes a 10 hour drive to new york and goes to his father's house and tells him he has to cure Ronnie and make her illness go away, Mr Camron replies I don't know here history or record I cant just save her. Noah replies I should have known you would never have helped me the one time I'm happy and in love you would never help me, Noah cries and goes home to have a long sleep after a long sleep. Noah takes a walk and thinks why do things have to happen the way they do, why does Ronnie the most amazing person I have ever known have to have cancer and not know when she will live or die, Eric hears the news and comes and sees him and tells him how sorry he is and that he did not understand at first and know nows the power of love, Noah tells Ronnie he will always be their for her no matter what happens in this lifetime, she cries telling Noah how she is scared to death but not because of her cancer, because of not being with him she wants to be with him forever but knows she cant she is hoping to live for another 4 years, He plans on making all her dreams come true for example he is now building a telescope, Ronnie wakes up smiling, Ronnie's father priest Stewart wants to know what he is doing, Unfortunately Ronnie's cancer gets sicker and she collapses in her father's hand. Her father quickly calls the hospital, Noah wont leave her side he loves her way to much to just leave the hospital door, Stewart has to pry him off her, he realises how much Noah and Ronnie really care and love for each other, both Noah and Ronnie learn the true nature of love, and how it is never jealous or unkind or mean or full of hatred.

Noah finds out that Stewart secretly cries at home because of Ronnie's sickness and His wife passing away, and how he really was trying to protect him and Ronnie at the same time. Ronnie class Noah her saviour and says maybe god has bigger plans for her then she ever imagined. Ronnie gives Noah a book of quotes by Famous Authors, Actors, and Singers. Noah kisses Ronnie and they hug as they finally have learnt about true love. Noah wanted to cure her so bad he hated seeing Ronnie get weaker and weaker she still prayed to live for another 4 years but Noah had doubts seeing her get weaker and weaker he finally realised he could never cure her, but for the time be with her as much as he could, he touched her smooth skin looked into her caramel eyes and asked her to marry her she replied yes with a smile. Ronnie get her number 1 wishes and married in the small church where her parents were married. Ronnie and Noah had a hot long summer togther with more love in a lifetime, that anyone could believe or imagine unfortunately Ronnie passed away 3 months after. Noah explains how she never lost her faith she didn't get to live for as much as she and I wanted to but she always had faith, and I never loved a person the way I ever loved her.

Its been 12 years later I am now 28 years old, I still love Ronnie she's always in my dreams I always wear her ring, I visited her father when I was 23 to tell him I got into medical school, I ambitioned to do things I want before I die like the beloved Ronnie did, I told him one thing I rejected was not giving her a miracle of living for another 4 years, he replied she had a miracle I was her miracle I had a walk I always thought she was my miracle, I guess we were both each others miracles, Stewarts gone through a lot of grief losing his wife and daughter I respect him very much, Because of Ronnie i reconciled with my father I realised being angry wont make me fell any better Ronnie really is a miracle worker Hey all always miss her, but our love is like the wind and all of mother nature I cant see it physically, but I feel it physically. I now believe in miracles I now have a guardian angel watching me.


End file.
